jwtbfandomcom-20200215-history
Games in the Daigasso! Band Brothers Series
The Daigasso! Band Brothers series began development on the Gameboy Advance, but due to various development and hardware issues, did not make it's debut until the launch of the Nintendo DS in Japan. Daigasso! Band Brothers (2004) Daigasso! Band Brothers was released on December 2nd, 2004 in Japan and was announced for a US release under the title "Jam With the Band", but it was canceled before being released overseas. Daigasso! Band Brothers is the first game in the series, and is NOT the game that the European version of Jam With the Band is based on. Daigasso! Band Brothers introduces the standard gameplay mechanics present in future games in the series, but has several limitations that cause it to be greatly inferior to Jam With the Band/Daigasso! Band Brothers DX. Daigasso! Band Brothers Track List Below is a list of the songs that come pre-loaded into Daigasso! Band Brothers. J-POP - Choo Choo Train - Namonaki Uta - Point of No Return - Renai Revolution 21 - Sakuranbo - Seasons - Shanghai Honey - Sora mo Toberu Hazu - Touch - Way of Difference - Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Zenbu Dakishimete WORLD - Athletic Medley - Children's Songs Medley - Christmas Medley - The Entertainer - Foster Medley - Russian Medley - Smoke on the Water - When the Saints Go Marching In - World Songs Medley CLASSICAL - The Four Seasons/Spring - Slow Classic Medley ANIME THEMES - Kirari! Sailor Dream - Melissa - Ready Steady Go! TV THEMES - Abarenbou Shougun Theme* - Fragile - G-Men '75* - Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger GAME THEMES - Barbara the Bat Theme* - F-Zero Medley - Famicom Medley - Fire Emblem Theme - Kirby Medley - Pokemon Medley - Super Mario Medley - The Legend of Zelda Medley Songs with a * Must be unlocked Daigasso! Band Brothers Tsuika Kyoku Cartridge (2005) On September 26th, 2005, Nintendo released an expansion pack for Daigasso! Band Brothers in the form of a GBA cartridge called the Tsuika Kyoku (Request Selection) Cartridge. This added 31 new songs to the game, however it was unable to save high scores to these new songs. Daigasso! Band Brothers Tsuika Kyoku Cartridge Track List J-POP - Aoi Bench - Azusa Ni-Go - Eiko no Kakehashi - Gekkou Ka - Hana - Koko ni Shika Sakanai Hana - Love Parade - Matsuken Samba Part 2 - Neomelodramatic - Nihon Break Kougyou Shaka - Onegai! Senorita - Sakura - Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana - Smily - Tentai Kansoku - Tsubasa - Zenryoku Shounen WORLD - Dragostea Din Tei ANIME THEMES - Days - Happy Material - Rewrite GAME THEMES - Animal Crossing Title - Athletic - Ayumi's Theme - Donkey Kong Jungle Beat Theme - Slider - Song of Ashley - Star Wolf Theme - Starry Heavens - Tokotoko Yoshi - Yama e no Michi Daigasso! Band Brothers DX (Japan) (2008) On June 26th, 2008, Nintendo released the true sequel to Daigasso! Band Brothers, Daigasso! Band Brothers DX in Japan. This game added a number of new features, including the ability to download songs from Wi-Fi, and removed many of the problems the first game had. This is the Japanese version of Jam With the Band, and features an entirely different pack-in track list than JWTB, as well as an entirely different DLC list. Daigasso! Band Brothers DX Pack-In Track List JPOP - Konayuki - Mirai Yosouzu 2 - Nada Sou Sou - Robinson - Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana CLASSICAL - Haru no Umi - (Several other classical songs that are also in Jam With the Band) Daigasso! Band Brothers DX Wi-Fi Track List A constantly updating list of Japanese Wi-Fi DLC can be found at the following links. W-Fi List #1 Wi-Fi List #2 The first link updates slower but has more information, and the second link is updated almost immediately after it is uploaded to Wi-Fi, but lacks additional song information. Jam With the Band (Europe) (2010) On May 21st, 2010, Nintendo released Jam With the Band in Europe. This game is a localized version of Daigasso! Band Brothers DX (2008) and comes with more pack-in songs than DBBDX, but has only 50 Wi-Fi DLC slots as opposed to the 100 in DBBDX. Jam With the Band Pack-In Track List POP - ABC - Barbara Ann - Chariots of Fire - Deeper Underground - Do You Really Want to Hurt Me? - Every Breath You Take - I'm a Slave 4 U - I'm So Excited - Jungle Boogie - Lady Marmalade - Living in America - Material Girl - New York, New York - Our House - Smoke on the Water - Stop! In the Name of Love - The Final Countdown - The Pink Panther Theme - Walking on Sunshine - We Are the Champions GAME THEMES - Credits* (of Jam With the Band) - F-Zero Medley - NES Classics Medley - Onigashima Medley - Super Mario Kart Medley - Super Mario Medley - The Legend of Zelda Medley - Theme of Barbara the Bat* Songs with a * must be unlocked. Jam With the Band Wi-Fi Track List http://jwtb.wikia.com/wiki/Jam_With_the_Band_Wi-Fi_Download_List Category:Browse